La Maxima Belleza
by KariiZ113
Summary: Ahora ella era su arte... (AU)


**_~La Maxima Belleza~_**

-Fijate por donde vas…- dijo sin ver quien había chocado con él, cuando volteo vio una cabellera rosa que se movia.

-Gomene.- dijo la chica apenada.

-No, yo tuve la culpa.- Contesto rápidamente, cuando la chica levanto su rostro quedo prendido de su hermosura natural… ni una gota de maquillaje.- Soy Deidara, ¿y tú?

-Hola, soy Haruno Sakura.- Dijo con una sonrisa. ¨Como es que no he sabido de ella, si es hermosa…¨ penso el chico.- Soy nueva estudiante y… estoy perdida.- Termino de decir muy apenada.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo a tu salón… ¿A que aula te diriges?

-Umm… voy al 103.- Dijo viendo su horario.

-Estas en 2°, verdad?- Dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Si, pero soy un año mas chica…- dijo sonrojada.

-Osea que eres algo así como una pequeña genio?- Dijo refiriéndose a su estatura.

-Si, algo así.-Dijo riendo, nadie le había dicho así… generalmente le decían sabelotodo o rata de laboratorio, pero él le había dicho algo tierno.

-Pues yo soy de 3° y amm… soy mas bien un chico promedio.- Ella riendo le dijo:

-Te dire la verdad, no pareces un chico promedio…-refiriéndose a su apariencia de roquero (pelo rubio largo en media coleta, con fleco que le llegaba hasta la barbilla)- Es mas, estoy segura de que perteneces a un club.- Termino su comentario muy segura de si misma.

-Si, tienes mucha razón, pertenezco al equipo de futbol y estoy en el club de ¨Artistas Explosivos¨-Dijo con una sonrisa y estrellitas en los ojos, ya que él había escogido ese nombre y se acordó de lo divertido que había sido el dia en que lo escogió.

-Waw! Yo no soy buena en el fut, pero desde muy chica practico ballet y en mi antigua escuela llevaba clases de pintura… ¿eso cuenta?

-Claro! Es mas te invito a que te unas al club… ¿Qué dices?- Le pregunto con ojos brillosos.

-Si claro!-Dijo entusiasmada.- Bueno, ya vi cual es mi salón, nos vemos luego Deidara-kun.- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano.

-PASO POR TI A LA SALIDA!- Le gritó el chico rubio, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, ella volteo y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta, corrió desenfrenado hacia su salón para contarle a su mejor amigo la noticia. Al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe y gritó:

**-Sasoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**- El chico pelirrojo sentado en su pupitre volteo con cara de aburrición y espero a que su ¨Explosivo¨ amigo llegara hasta su lugar para que le contara la nueva tontería que hizo, eso ya era habitual en él, porque siempre era lo mismo… La primera vez que lo hizo, la ¨Gran Noticia¨ era que de camino a la Preparatoria se había encontrado un gato, al cual le puso nombre y horas después desaparecio mágicamente. ¨Siempre es lo mismo…¨ Penso aburrido el joven.- No sabes que me paso!- Dijo su amigo ya sentado frente a él.

-A ver… ¿Te volviste a encontrar a malteada?- Dijo el chico refiriéndose al gato que anteriormente había adoptado.

-No, es algo mejor!

-Volviste a explotar el micro de tu casa, verdad? Ya habíamos hablado de eso… luego tu mama…-Y fue interrumpido por el rubio impasiente.

-No! Deja que te cuente!- Le dijo con cara de suplica.

-Esta bien, dime…- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Conocí a la chica mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto, es amable, tierna… se ve que es buena persona y es muy inteligente…(suspiro) y me dijo ¨Deidara-kun¨

-Deidara…-Dijo el pelirrojo con cara de fastidio.- TODAS te dicen así, pero bueno… eso de que sea inteligente es nuevo, ya que la mayoría que anda tras de ti son unas IDIOTAS.- Dijo algo sorprendido.

-Ella es diferente…- dijo ilusionado- Ella no sabe que soy popular ni nada…

-¿Y eso?

-Es nueva, suerte me la encontré… espero volver a verla…

-Estas idiota.- Le dijo aburrido su interlocutor.

Después de clases, en la hora del almuerzo, lo único que hacia Deidara era buscar a la joven de cabello rosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?- Pregunto Hidan.

-Busca a una chica que le pareció atractiva.- Dijo Sasori sin mucho animo, ya que no tenia ganas de hablar.

-No solo eso, es inteligente, amable y… AHÍ ESTA!- Grito señalando con el dedo, causando que todos sus amigos voltearan a ver.

-Deidara eso no se hace.- Lo regaño Itachi, pero como todos los demás siguió con la mirada lo que el chico señalaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues en efecto… la chica era hermosa y todos coincidieron en eso.

-Valla, tienes buen gusto.- Dijo Konan(la novia del capitán, Pein) en señal de aprobación, todos asintieron al comentario. Sasori creía que Deidara exageraba, como las otras veces, pero no… la chica en realidad era linda, volteo para hacerle un comentario a su amigo rubio pero el chico había desaparecido, rápidamente volteo hacia donde estaba la chica y la vio reír a causa de que su nueva amiga golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza. Al parecer la chica pelirrosa se había hecho amiga de la hermanita de Deidara, Ino; y por lo visto a ella no le gustaba que su hermano se acercase de mas a su amiga… ella sospechaba que no estaría en paz los siguientes días, cosa en la que tenia razón.

Los días pasaron y Deidara logró persuadir a su pequeña hermana para que le sacara información a Sakura, claro que él también investigaba por su cuenta.

Sakura se integró al club de artes, fue resivida de buen grado por los integrantes de este. Ahí conocio a Konan y Sasori, el trabajo de ellos consistía en integrarla a las salidas con el equipo de fut, a ver los entrenamientos y a los partidos; para después de cada triunfo ir a celebrar. En una ocasión los chicos les tentieron una trampa y los citaron en el parque como una salida normal del equipo, pero ellos luego llamaron para decir que no podrían asistir (cada uno con una excusa tan tonto que los dos chicos se dieron cuenta del plan), después de eso ellos dos comenzaron a salir mas seguido pero en pareja.

Cierto día en el club…

Estaban todos en el salón donde se reunian, como de costumbre ellos estaban sentados juntos ella pintando entretenidamente un cerezo con… crayolas y él esculpiendo figuras de un nuevo material: ¨Arcilla¨

-Oye, ¿Qué haces Dei-kun?- preguntó curiosa al ver como su (hasta ahora) amigo colocaba en la pequeña figurita un cohete.

-La hare explotar.- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Y eso ¿Por qué?

-Porque mi arte es explosivo!- dijo con emoción. Ella pensaba que sus figurillas ya eran hermosas y fue cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza, él al ver que la chica se quedó callada iba a comenzar a explicarle cuan ella voltea y con una sonrisa le dice:

-Ya entiendo… lo que intentas decir es que tus figuras alcanzan su máxima belleza al explotar, cierto?- Dijo ella, causando el asombro de Sasori y Konan ya que nadie habia comprendido hasta después de varias explicaciones del chico. ¨Ella es…¨ pensó Sasori y volteo a ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, sonrio para sus adentros y se volteó.

-Si.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ese mismo día, Deidara decidio armarse de valor y confezarle sus sentimientos a la dueña de los ojosa jade, ella que recientemente había descubierto que estaba enamorada de su ¨mejor amigo¨ se resigno a ser solo su amiga para no arruinar lo que tenia, se sorprendio y con una sonrisa le dijo ¨SI¨, por la emoción la abrazó y le prometio no hacerle daño y cuidarla siempre.

Justo como Sasori dijo, ella era la indicada para su amigo… que no podía ser mas feliz.

** _Ahora ella era su Arte… porque había explotado su corazón y lo hizo alcanzar la dicha extrema._**

_Fin_


End file.
